rainbow_magic_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Amber the Orange Fairy (episode Transcript)
(Scene opens in Rainspell Island's beach. Kirsty and Rachel are running along the beach) Rachel: Oh, what an awesome day! Kirsty: Sure is! (The girls run past a few tide pools. Rachel notices something splashing in one of the tide pools) Rachel: Kirsty! I think there's something in the water. Let's go see what it is. (The run over to the pool and crouch down to see what it is) Kirsty: Could it be? (Suddenly, a crab crawls across and hides under a rock) Kirsty: A crab? Aw, man! I thought it was gonna be another Rainbow Fairy. Rachel: (sighs) Me too. Oh well. We'll just have to keep looking. Kirsty: Yep. Rachel: Hey, Kirsty! Wanna go swimming? (Kirsty notices something shimmering in a couple of rocks) Kirsty: Rachel! Look! I think I see something by those rocks over there. (Kirsty runs over to the rocks, with Rachel following) Rachel: Wait for me! (The girls look into the rocks to see what it is) Rachel: What? (sighs) It's just a candy bar wrapper. Kirsty: Wait! Do you remember what Queen Tatiana said? Rachel: Yeah. "Let the magic come to you." I think we should just enjoy our vacation and wait for the magic to happen. After all, that's how we found Ruby, right? Come on. I'll race you to the water! (The girls go swimming in the ocean for a while. Once they come out, Kirsty steps on something) Kirsty: Ow! I think I stepped on something. It must have been pretty sharp. Rachel: It might have been a seashell. Kirsty: Let's see how many we can find. (The girls walk around the beach, picking up seashells) Rachel: Wow! Look at how many we found! (Kirsty feels the wind blow at her back) Kirsty: Y'know what? The wind's getting cold. We should better head back. Rachel: Yeah, we should. I guess it's almost lunchtime, by the way. (The girls walk back along the beach, she suddenly, they realize something) Kirsty: Huh. That's weird. The wind's not blowing here. (They look back and see swirls of sand being blown in the wind) Rachel: Oh, look! Could it be? Kirsty: It's fairy magic. It's got ''to be fairy magic. (They walk back and see a large clam. The girls drop their seashells and kneel down. Just as they are about to pick up the clam, Rachel hears something inside the clam) Rachel: Kirsty! Listen! I hear something from inside the shell. (They listen closely and hear a voice chanting something) Voice: ''Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki. (Rachel carefully picks up the clam) Voice: Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki. Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki. Orenji-iro no baburu kin no....''Ugh, this is no good. I keep chanting my spell and this stupid shell just won't open! Kirsty: Hello? Is there a fairy in there? Voice: There is! I'm Amber the Orange Fairy! Can you get me out of here? I tried chanting my spell to open the clam but it won't work. Kirsty: Sure! My name is Kirsty, and my friend Rachel is here with me. Hey, Rachel! We found another Rainbow Fairy! Rachel: Quick! Let's get this clam open! (They try to pull the calm apart, but nothing happens) Amber: What are you doing? Kirsty: We can't open the clam. But we'll think of something. Maybe if we find a piece of driftwood, maybe we can use it to open the shell. Rachel: Hmmm, I don't see any driftwood around here. Maybe we could try tapping the shell on a rock. Kirsty: That'll work! But we'll have to do it gently so we won't hurt Amber. (The girls lightly tap the clam on a rock. The clam slowly opens, and out comes Amber) Amber: ''Orenji-iro no awa! ''I'm free! (Amber flies out of the shell) Amber: Thank you! I'm so glad you found me! But who are you? Where are my Rainbow sisters? What's happening in Fairyland? How am I going to get back there? (The girls are too stunned to speak) Amber: Oh, I'm sorry, but I haven't had anyone to talk to since I got sealed up in that clam ever since Jack Frost's spell banished us from Fairyland. How did you know where to find me? Rachel: Kirsty and I promised your sister Ruby that we would look for all the Rainbow Fairies. Amber: Ruby? You found Ruby? Rachel: Yep, she's safe. We found her in the Niji Cauldron. Amber: Oh! Please take me to her! Do you know what is happening in Fairyland? (Rachel nods) Rachel: King Oberon and Queen Tatiana miss you a lot. Without color, Fairyland is miserable. (Kirsty runs over) Kirsty: Mom said we can go for a walk. Amber: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Kirsty and Rachel put their clothes on) Amber: Rachel, can you take my clam shell along? Rachel: Sure, if you want. Amber: I guess it's pretty comfortable. It'll make a great bed for me and my sisters. (Rachel puts the clam in her beach bag and the girls set off, with Amber sitting on Kirsty's shoulder) Amber: My wings are a little stiff after sitting in that clam for so long. I don't think I'll be able to fly very far yet. (The girls head over into the woods, where the Niji Cauldron is hidden) Rachel: Here we are! The cauldron is over there. (They look into the cauldron, but out comes a large frog) Rachel: (gasps) Oh no! It's a frog! Where's Ruby? (Rachel grabs the frog) Bertram: Ribbit! What do you think you're doing? (Rachel lets go of the frog) Kirsty: A talking frog?! Amber: Bertram! It's you! Bertram: Oh, thank goodness you're safe, Miss Amber! And may I say, it's very good to see you again. Amber: Bertram is no ordinary frog. He's one of King Oberon's footmen. Kirsty: Oh yeah! Now I remember. We saw the frog footmen when we first arrived at Fairyland with Ruby. Rachel: Right! But they were wearing uniforms. Bertram: Excuse me, miss, but people on Rainspell Island think that a frog looks silly in a uniform. It's better if I look like an ordinary frog. Amber: What are you doing here, Bertram? Where's Ruby? Bertram: Don't worry. Miss Amber. Miss Ruby is safe in the cauldron. King Oberon sent me to Rainspell. The Cloud Fairies spotted Jack Frost's goblins sneaking out of Fairyland. We think he sent them here to stop you from finding the Rainbow Fairies. Kirsty: J-Jack Frost's goblins? Amber: They're his servants. They'd rather keep Fairyland colorless. Bertram: Never fear, miss Amber! I'll look after you. (Suddenly, an aura of red fairy dust glows from the cauldron) Voice: ''Akai hana akai hoseki aka no chiri. (Ruby comes out of the cauldron) Ruby: I thought I heard voices! Amber! I knew ''it was you! Amber: Ruby! (The two fairies greet each other) Ruby: Oh, thank you, girls! It's so good to have Amber back safely. Rachel: What about you? Have you been okay in that cauldron? Ruby: Oh, I'm fine now that Bertram is here and I've been making the Niji Cauldron into my sisters' new fairy home. Amber: I've brought my clam shell with me! It'll make a great bed for us. Show her, Rachel! (Rachel shows Ruby the clam) Ruby: Wow! It's beautiful. Would you girls like to come and see our new home? Rachel: Sure! But the cauldron's too small for Kirsty and me to get inside. Are you gonna turn us into fairies again? Ruby: Of course we will! (Ruby and Amber wave their wands and chant their spells) Ruby: ''Akai hana akai hoseki aka no chiri. Amber: Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki. Ruby and Amber: Turn Kirsty and Rachel into fairies! (Kirsty and Rachel turn into fairies) Kirsty: Wow! We're fairies! Being a fairy is awesome! Look at our wings! Rachel: I agree with you, Kirsty. Being a fairy is pretty cool. Amber: Before we go into the cauldron, I should teach you girls my spell. Ready? Kirsty: We're ready! Amber: Great! Now hold up your wands! (Kirsty and Rachel hold up their wands) Amber: Now, repeat after me. Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki. Kirsty and Rachel: Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki. Amber: Great! One more time. Orenj-iro no baburu kin no hoseki. Kirsty and Rachel: Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki. Amber: Wonderful! Whenever you need me, just chant my spell and I'll come right along. Bertram: Ribbit! I'll wait outside. Ruby: Come this way! (The fairies lead the girls into the cauldron) Kirsty: Haha! I'm getting so much better at flying now! (Kirsty looks into the cauldron) Kirsty: (thinking) Wow. Looks like Ruby already got started with building her home. Rachel: Can we bring the clam in now? (The fairies fly out of the cauldron and Bertram pushes the clam toward them) Bertram: Here you go. (Bertram helps the girls carefully place the clam into the cauldron. Ruby lines the inside of the clam with rose petals) Rachel: The cauldron looks great! Kirsty: Man, I wish I could live in here. Ruby: Do you like it, Amber? Amber: Yeah, it looks beautiful. It kinda reminds me of our home back in Fairyland. I wish I could go back to Fairyland right now. I miss it a lot. Ruby: Well, I'll show you how Fairyland is doing right now, even though we can't go back there yet. Follow me! (The fairies fly out of the cauldron) Bertram: Where are you going, Miss Ruby? Ruby: To the magic pond. Come with us! (Ruby chants her spell) Ruby: Akai hana akai hoseki aka no chiri! ''Turn Kirsty and Rachel back into humans! (Kirsty and Rachel turn back into humans. The girls go to the pond) Ruby: ''Akai hana akai hoseki aka no chiri! ''Show us how Fairyland is! (A picture of Fairyland appears in the water) Amber: There it is! Fairyland! It still looks gray, drab, and frosty, though. (The picture fades from the water) Kirsty: (whispering) Whoa! What's happening? (A picture of Jack Frost appears in the water) Ruby: (gasps) Jack Frost! (The water freezes) Rachel: What happened? Bertram: This must be bad news. This might mean that Jack Frost's goblins are close by! (The girls watch as the pond freezes and Jack Frost's face fades away from the water) Bertram: Follow me. We'll hide behind that large bush. Ruby: Uh, maybe we should go back into the cauldron. Bertram: No. Not if the goblins are nearby. We can't let them know where the cauldron is. (The girls hide behind the bush) Rachel: What do the goblins look like? Amber: They're a lot bigger than us fairies. Ruby: Yeah, and they have ugly faces and big feet. They know a fairy just by her..... Betram: Hush, Miss Ruby. I think I hear something. (Rachel and Kirsty see a shadowy figure walking by) Newton: Hey! Leo! What do you think you're doing? Leonardo: Nothing. Amber: (whispering) Goblins! Newton: You just stood on my foot! Leonardo: No, I didn't. Newton: Yes you did! Keep your big stupid feet to yourself, Leo! Leonardo: Well, at least my nose isn't as big as yours, Newt! (The goblins start pushing and shoving each other) Newton: Ow! Get out of my way! Get off me! Oof! Leonardo: That'll teach you not to push me around! Newton: Come on, Leo. Jack Frost will be furious if we don't find these stupid fairies. You know he wants us to stop them from going back to Fairyland. Leonardo: Well, they're not here, are they? Let's just keep looking. (The goblins leave) Bertram: Ribbit! They're gone. Hurry, we must get back to the cauldron! (The girls rush back to the cauldron) Bertram: I'll stay outside in case the goblins come back. Kirsty: Wait! Look! The cauldron's frozen over! Ruby: Oh no! The goblins must've passed by really close! Thank goodness they didn''t discover the cauldron. Amber: The ice is to thick for us to break through. Kirsty: Maybe we should try, Rachel? Maybe we could smash the ice with a stick. Bertram: Hold on. I have another idea. Stand back, please. (Bertram jumps on the ice and shatters the ice) Bertram: There you go. Ruby: Thank you, Bertram! Bertram: Just doing my job, Miss Ruby. You and Miss Amber must stay very close to the cauldron for now. It's too dangerous for you to go very far. Amber: Hold on! We've gotta say goodbye to our friends first. Thanks a million! Rachel: We'll see you again soon. Kirsty: When we've found the third Rainbow Fairy. Ruby: Good luck! We'll be waiting for you! Come on, Amber. (The two fairies go into the cauldron) Bertram: Don't worry, I'll look after them. Rachel: We know you will. (Kirsty and Rachel walk out of the woods) Rachel: I'm glad Ruby isn't on her own anymore. Now she's got Amber and Bertram. Kirsty: I didn't like those goblins. I hope they don't come back again. (When they get back to the beach, they notice their parents packing away their towels) Mr. Walker: You've been gone for a long time. We were just coming to look for you. Rachel: Are we going home now? Mr. Walker: Yes. It's very strange. The air suddenly turned quite chilly. Kirsty: (whispering) Jack Frost's goblins are still here. Rachel: You're right. Let's hope Bertram can keep Ruby and Amber safe while we look for the other Rainbow Fairies. Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts